My Adorable Stalker
by koichii
Summary: He's Rivaille's most annoying but most adorable admirer... err, stalker. It was just a one-sided obsession on Eren's part, or was it? But what happens when someone else arrives and steals Eren's attention from him? Wonder what Rivaille would do? Shitty summary, I know. Rated T for Heichou's potty mouth.
1. The Annoying One

A/N: Hi there! Koichii here again! I'm still working on **See You Later **chapter 12 but I decided to publish this one anyway. This story was originally a Gundam SEED fic that my friends and I uploaded on our joint account but decided to discontinue. And since I'm not interested in straight pairings right now, I decided to make it a RiRen fic.

**WARNING: **OOC characters -Rivaille, Eren, Irvin (sort of) and others will be OOCs later on. Sorry if you don't like them to act that way. XD

*** **For more info about this fic and my other fics, please like my fanpage on Facebook. **Koichii **is the name of the page. We can talk about my fics and different ideas there. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Cover photo isn't mine, too.

* * *

**My Adorable Stalker**

"_There is a fine line between serendipity and stalking."_

_~David Coleman_

Rivaille's POV

My life was perfect. They say that there's no perfect life because perfection don't exist in reality. I beg to disagree about that though. For me, I have the most awesome life everyone could ever dream of. I have a happy family, great friends and a lovely fiancee. Add to that, I came from the wealthiest family in the City of Trost and I can say that I'm a good-looking young man though I don't want to dwell on that further.

My life was perfect. Almost. Almost because there's just this one, tiny matter that destroys the harmony of my life. Want to know what it was? Or rather, _who _it was?

I consider him the bane of my existence. He's the nephew of my best friend, though he's just a year younger than us. I've known him practically all my life and he annoys the hell out of me. You might be wondering what this particular brat could have done to earn my ire like this. Well, he's just my stalker. Yes, you read that right. Stalker. He'd been stalking me for god knows how long already. How did I came to know about it? Well, I was 13 then. I was at their house for I was doing a school project with Irvin, his uncle and my best friend. He wasn't present that time and I saw his notebook lying on the floor in the living room and picked it up. Okay, I know I didn't have the right to read it for it wasn't mine but I got curious when I saw the first page. The word _My __Love_ was written there. Written in bold, cursive letters, it screamed fucking gay to me.

So, yeah, you could just imagine my shock when I continued onto the later pages. It was filled with handwritten notes and pictures of me taken from different places and angles. Some of them were candid. I read the first note and got surprised even more when I realized what he's doing. He likes me. My best friend's nephew likes me, as in like in a romantic sense. It would have been fine with me though for I was used to several girls, and boys, crushing on me (not that I like it) but when he learned that I knew about his feelings, he became more aggressive and ultimately annoying. He began to tail me around like a love-struck puppy and began to act like we're a couple! Ugh. It was really annoying! So I told him bluntly that I don't like him. Not in the least, not even in my freaking dreams. I could still clearly remember how it happened.

_Flashback:_

_"Rivaille,__ wait!" A b__rown-haired boy__ with__ turquoise__ eyes called from behind. I looked back and saw my best __friend's __nephew__, and really annoying stalker, run towards me. "Don't walk so fast." __H__e panted when he finally reached me._

"_What do you want?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my irritation._

"_Go with me to the spring ball." __H__e said as he __stared__ directly into my __cold blue eyes. The boy's turquoise orbs were blazing with determination._

_Though he annoys the hell out of me, one thing I admire about this boy was his strong drive. H__e's too determined and passionate on whatever he do. __A good quality as it may, it still didn't help ease__ my irritation on h__im__. "No. I already got a date." I said coldly then I turned to go.__ Was this idiot really the biggest idiot in the whole world? It would be weird to have a guy as a date in the spring ball. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against homosexuals, in fact, in the society we live in, same-sex relationship was already legal. It just that I'm straight and not gay. I like girls, ladies, boobs. Not guys, boys and dicks._

_"Rivaille, open your eyes! __Can't you see it__? Petra __likes __Irvin__!" __H__e exclaimed which made me stop from walking. I turned around and stared at h__im__ with no emotion at all. "I'm more suited for you.__ You may deny it, but deep inside you knew I'm right.__"_

_I face-palmed myself. __Have __I __ever mentioned that I __hate h__im? I really do. I hate this brat to the core of my being.__ "Really, Jaeger__, stop this. I love __Petra__. And don't even use __Irvin__ here. He's your __uncle__, for Christ's sake!__ If you have nothing sensible to say, I'm leaving__."_

_I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm to stop me. __I glared at h__im__ this time, becoming more irritated at the fact that I had to look up at him though he was younger than me. "It's true, __Rivaille__. I love you."_

_I felt something foreign in my chest as I stared at h__is __turquoise__ orbs__, something warm was fluttering inside me__. __What the hell? __I shook my head and pushed it __into the deepest part of my mind to be locked away forever__. "Well, I don't. And for your information, I hate you. I hate your guts." I saw __those turquoise __orbs begin to__ water so I quickly got loose from h__im__ and left__, not really wanting to see him cry__._

_End of Flashback_

I seriously thought he would stop by that time but unfortunately, I was so wrong. Instead, to my utter dismay, it made him more persistent. He would always go with me to school since we're neighbors, make me lunch and go home with me. Even when I have soccer practice, he would wait for me no matter how long.

You may ask why I don't like him. Aside from being my most stubborn admirer, hardcore stalker and my best friend's nephew, I don't have special feelings for him. I'm engaged already. Yes, even at a young age, my parents had me betrothed to the daughter of a close family friend, Petra Ral. I have no qualms about it. Petra was pretty, kind, sweet, and the type of girl every man would wish for. I'd be pretty whacked up to reject her. Plus, I'm making my parents happy by being obedient to them. It was like hitting two birds with one stone and it was the perfect situation for me.

Except for that one glitch. Him. Eren Jaeger.

* * *

Normal POV

"Good morning, Rivaille!" A cheerful Eren greeted as he approached the red Lamborghini which stopped in front of their house that morning. He then swiftly got into the passenger seat. "Nice day, isn't it?" He asked the raven-haired, blue-eyed teen on the driver seat.

"Yeah. Great day." Rivaille replied with a grin which totally surprised Eren. "What?" He demanded irritably when he noticed the brunette gaping at him.

"You smiled!" Eren exclaimed, shock still evident on his voice and expression. No one could blame him though. He'd gotten use to Rivaille always scowling around him whenever he picks him up every morning. The raven actually didn't fancy going to school with him but his mother had obliged him to fetch the younger one everyday so they could go to school together. The brunette knew that if Rivaille would just have his way, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere near his car.

"So it's illegal to smile now?" Rivaille snapped as he began to drive.

"Ah, no. It's just that I rarely see you smile." Eren pointed out with a smile himself.

"That's because of you." The raven said plainly as he stopped in front of a mansion. "Transfer at the back." He commanded.

"No, I won't!" The brunette said with a pout as he crossed his arms on his chest. How dare this guy command him rudely like that!

The raven took a deep breath at Eren's response. _Patience, __Rivaille__. _He told himself as he counted from one to ten to calm himself down. "Petra's coming with us. She's going to Legion University starting today so scoot over."

Eren got surprised at the information. He was about to speak but the gate of the mansion opened and out came a pretty strawberry-blonde girl with soft brown eyes. She approached the car as Rivaille got out of it. "Good morning, Rivaille, Eren." She greeted with a smile.

Eren forced a smile while Rivaille grinned at the strawberry-blonde girl. "Good morning, Petra." He greeted back then he planted a kiss on the girl's cheek, making her giggle and Eren to look away. The raven then turned to the brunette who's still at the passenger seat. "Hey, transfer at the back." He repeated, his tone getting cold.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll sit at the back." Petra said.

"No," Rivaille said then he opened the door of the passenger seat and pulled Eren out. The brunette pouted at him but didn't speak. The raven raised an eyebrow at the younger male then he grinned again at Petra as he held the door open for her. "Shall we?"

Petra giggled again as she got inside the car. After making sure that she's tuck inside the car safely, Rivaille then went back to the driver seat. "Hey, you," He called at Eren who was still standing outside. "You'll just stay there?" He asked mockingly.

Eren glared at him then he went inside the car, too. Only this time, at the back seat. The brunette glared at Rivaille again when their eyes met at the rear view mirror while the raven just smirked at him. The younger male sighed as he broke eye contact and turned to the window, his heart slowly breaking again.

* * *

Irvin was already at school when Eren, Rivaille and Petra arrived ten minutes later. The blonde male smiled when he saw them. "Good morning, you three." He greeted.

Rivaille and Eren greeted him back while Petra cheerfully skipped towards him, her pretty brown eyes twinkling. "Hi, Irvin. Rivaille said that the four of us will be classmates."

Irvin smiled as the four of them made their way to the classroom. "Yes, Rivaille's right. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Petra."

The strawberry-blonde girl nodded enthusiastically, her eyes glued to Irvin. "Oh, I sure will."

When they got to class, Petra introduced herself to the teacher and to her new classmates. Many boys admired her instantly for she's pretty, petite and nice but they got defeated when they learned that she's Rivaille's fiancee. The raven-haired male's fangirls, and fanboys except for Eren, glared at her for she's stealing their darling Rivaille away from them.

"I prefer Eren over her. At least with that puppy, we have a huge chance of getting together with Rivaille-sama. Her, she's so perfect, Rivaille-sama wouldn't look at us now because she's with him."

Eren heard it which made him glare at the two girls a few seats away from him. The two paled and turned away from him. The brunette then sighed. No matter how much he deny it, they're right. Petra was perfect, perfect for Rivaille. He knew that when Rivaille and Petra got engaged, he wouldn't have any chance with the raven anymore. Petra was every boy's dream. Even his uncle, Irvin, got captivated by her. He looked at the strawberry-blonde girl who was sitting beside Rivaille and he watched, with hurt eyes, as the two smiled at each other.

A soft tap on his shoulder made him tore his gaze away from the painful scene in front of him and look up. He saw his two best friends, Mikasa and Armin, smiling sympathetically at him. Blinking unshed tears away from his eyes, he smiled back weakly to them.

* * *

"Here!" Eren cheerfully exclaimed as he placed a homemade bentou in front of Rivaille. They're at the cafeteria right now, with the whole gang, having lunch.

The raven frowned at that but didn't react. He's used to Eren making bentou for him every lunch by now and had tolerated it at a maximum. Without any word of gratitude or anything, he ignored the brunette who sat on his left side and turned to his fiancee who's talking with Irvin. "How do you find Legion University, Petra?" He asked amiably.

The strawberry-blonde girl smiled as she turned to look at him. "It's great! The people are great though I noticed that the girls were sort of glaring at me." She said, confusion evident in her tone. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Blame it to Rivaille and his charm, Petra." A girl in glasses named Hanji Zoe said with a laugh. Ignoring Rivaille's glare, she went on. "All those babes want him. Seriously, I wonder what they saw in him. He's so short and grumpy." She earned a smack at the back of the head from Rivaille because of that.

Another boy named Jean Kirschtein, rolled his eyes at Hanji's stupidity for mentioning Rivaille's height. "Duh. If I was a girl I'd choose no one of you idiots." He grumbled before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why? Because you're hotter than us?"

"Yeah! I-" Jean halted and choked on his sandwich when he realized what he was about to say. Blushing furiously, he glared at the now laughing Eren. "Nice try, Jaeger."

"You fell for it, Jean." Hanji chimed which made Jean glare at him, too. Hanji and Eren had a high five at that, making Jean growl. Then as if remembering something, the girl in glasses stared intently at Eren who, by that time, had already began to quietly eat his own lunch. "Hey, Eren! You like Rivaille so much. Tell me, what do you see in him?"

This time, it was Eren who choked on his food. Rivaille and Irvin glared at Hanji who, as usual, seemed to be unfazed by it. The brunette quickly got his orange juice and took one large gulp. "I… I don't know!" He exclaimed, cheeks burning red. Truth be told, he didn't really care about Rivaille's looks and wealth. He just didn't know what the raven had that attracted him in the first place. "I just…" He blushed even more, if that was possible. "…like him."

Rivaille frowned at the younger male because of his answer. "What kind of answer was that?" He asked, obviously annoyed. "You're really stupid, Brat." With that, he got up. "I'll see you later, Petra." He told the strawberry-blonde girl who just nodded then he left the cafeteria.

Eren followed Rivaille's retreating figure with his turquoise orbs, sadness evident in them. His friends, even Jean, felt sad for him, too.

* * *

A/N: Everyone's OOC! Gah! Anyways, all of them are 18 in here. Eren was the youngest, he's a year younger than everyone but he's on the same year level as them because he started schooling at an early age. ^^

Thoughts? Rivaille's so mean to Eren, I know.

~koichii


	2. He's Nice

A/N: OMG! 10 reviews for chapter one! Thanksssssss~! Special mention to the awesome people who reviewed in this corner **~ ShadoShun, ryoka-chan, Natuur18, Hiiragisawa, Guest (1), Guest (2), Kina, layer14, Tea **and **robinniab ~ **:3

*** **As I've mentioned on my Facebook fanpage earlier, the third party will be introduced in this chapter. I thought of Annie at first but decided against it for I realized I wanted the third party to be a 'he' instead of a 'she' to level off the playing field. Eren is gay, not bisexual, so the 'she' wouldn't have any chance with him.

**** **This guy's not an OC. I don't fancy OCs that much so you surely know this guy. At first I thought of deleting Jean from chapter 1 and making him the third party when I saw a picture of this guy in Facebook and thought 'why not?'. Plus, I wanted someone who's not hotheaded (for Rivaille and Eren already are) and this guy certainly fits the bill. I hope you'd like him though. I like him personally. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. And the quotes under the title don't necessarily relate to the chapter. I just wanted to put it there. XD

* * *

**My Adorable Stalker**

_"Often you don't know whether you're the hero of a romantic comedy or the villain on a Lifetime special until the restraining order arrives." -Tim Kreider, We Learn Nothing_

"Okay class," Mike Zakarius, the music teacher said as the lesson started that afternoon. "I'm going to give you your final project earlier for this semester. The final output would be a performance from all of you, whether it be singing, playing musical instruments or both. A musical is even okay."

Oohs and ahhs were heard from the class at the announcement. A pretty blonde girl named Christa Renz, raised her hand. "Sensei, are we going to perform in groups or individually?" She asked.

"It's up to you as long as all of you would have to perform." Mike replied. "I talked with Headmaster Pixis already and he gave us permission to use the auditorium." It wasn't so hard to ask the Headmaster, Dot Pixis, about it. All he needed was just bring the man an expensive bottle of his favourite wine and everything was settled. He really didn't like doing it but hey, this is for his class. It was alright to exploit the old man's weakness as long as he don't do it often. "You may be wondering why I'm giving you this in advance so I'll explain it. It's to make you focus on this subject, not take this for granted and be able to put into practice what you learn as much as possible. And those who decided to be in groups, write your name down on a paper I'd be passing around so I can place you into groups."

"Eh? We're not going to choose our own group mates?" A girl named Sasha Braus asked, her mouth full of bread.

"One thing you have to learn in this class to be able to mingle with your classmates other than your own of your circle of friends." Mike said as he watched students, that weren't really that good in performing or just naturally shy, write their names on the paper he passed around.

A few moments passed and he was grouping majority of the class into groups. Only a few had chosen to perform individually. "Kirschtein, Ymir and Arlert, you're in one group. Renz, Ackerman, Springer and Zoe on the other group and then the last group would be Rivaille, Jaeger, Smith and Ral." Mike finished as he marked the members of the last group on the paper he was holding.

"Yay! Rivaille, we're group mates!" Eren exclaimed as he tugged at the raven-haired boy's sleeve. He'd been silently praying that he and Rivaille would be group mates. He'll show the boy how talented he was in singing and playing instruments. _And hopefully, he'll like me because of that. _The brunette thought with a giddy smile.

Rivaille frowned at Eren as he pulled away from the brunette's grasp. "So what? Stop annoying me." He snapped then he turned to Petra who was beside him. "It's good we're group mates, Petra."

The strawberry-blonde girl looked at him with a smile. "Of course! I'm happy we're on the same group." She replied as she spared a glance at Irvin who was approaching his dejected nephew.

"Eren," Irvin called as he placed a comforting hand atop the brunette's head, making the latter to look up at him. "It's good we're group mates, ne?" He asked, his blue orbs twinkling sympathetically. He witnessed how Rivaille rejected Eren once more and he couldn't bear to not do anything about it. He was actually the first one to discover the brunette's feelings for his stoic best friend. He tried to talk his nephew out of it for he knew Rivaille would just reject him, and not in the gentlest way possible, but it proved to be futile. Eren was very determined to have Rivaille. And Irvin knew from experience that once Eren had set his mind on something, he would surely be persistent until he get what he wanted. But still, it didn't stop him from being protective of the boy. So much as he wanted to give his attention to Petra, he wouldn't leave Eren alone. "You know, we'll definitely finish this subject with flying colours." He then gave the younger male a knowing wink. Coming from a family of musicians, on Carla and Irvin's side, the two were gifted with the ability of excellently playing musical instruments. Irvin's got superb talent when it came to playing the piano while Eren, like her mother, was great in singing and playing the violin.

Eren smiled weakly at his uncle, knowing fully that Irvin was just trying to cheer him up. He was about to open his mouth and say something when Petra piped in.

"I look forward to working with you guys!" The girl cheerfully exclaimed. "Rivaille is great with the guitar, both acoustic and electric, Irvin's on piano while Eren and I could sing. I'm excited!"

Irvin smiled at Petra's words. He could practically see the amount of excitement oozing out of the girl. "Same here. Right, guys?" He asked when he turned to Rivaille and Eren.

"Ah, yeah.." The brunette mumbled. Though hurt at Rivaille's coldness, he was still secretly delighted at having the raven as a group mate. Rivaille just shrugged and muttered a 'whatever' under his breath.

* * *

"Stupid Rivaille, leaving me alone." Eren mumbled irritably as he walked towards home late that afternoon. After dismissal, the raven instantly pulled Petra out of the room and left without any word. The brunette got a little- okay, fine, REALLY hurt- at that but couldn't do anything about it. The couple already left! Irvin couldn't go home with him because he had a meeting with the Student Council where he was the president. Mikasa and Armin were part of the Student Council, too, so he was totally alone. He sighed at that, his mind wandering once more towards Rivaille. "Should I give up on him?" He asked himself as he got his phone and logged in to Facebook. It had been three days since he last went online. After he got in his account, he instantly went to Rivaille's profile to stalk him. Aside from being his true-to-life stalker, he's a virtual stalker of the raven, too.

Eren frowned when he saw that his wall was, again, full of love confessions from lots of girls and boys. He sighed irritably. He really have lots of rivals over the cold-hearted Rivaille. He wasn't worried about them for he knew that the raven wasn't and wouldn't be the least interested on any of those admirers. Though what's sad was he didn't have eyes for Eren, too. His gorgeous blue orbs were set only on the lovely Petra Ral. Eren frowned sadly at that. It was so hard to compete with Petra. The girl was so pretty and so nice! Plus, the most important reason, she's a girl! Totally opposite of Eren who's a guy. If only Rivaille wasn't straight. Add to that, Petra's a friend. Surely he didn't have the heart to steal his friend's fiance, right?

"Oh, too late for that, Eren." He castigated himself. "Plus, I know Petra likes Irvin." He added as he turned into a corner. He was so sure of it for he would always see the strawberry-blonde girl stealing glances at his uncle when she thought no one's looking and she would constantly blush when he talked to her. And Petra never did once blush for Rivaille. "Yeah, so-" The brunette stopped talking to himself when at one turn, he bumped into someone. Because of the impact, he landed on his butt. "Hey! Watch where you're going, will you?" He snapped as he hastily got up. That's when he noticed that his phone wasn't on his hand anymore. "Oh, crap, my phone!"

"Here," Someone said as a hand held out the green phone that he dropped when he bumped into said person. Eren looked up and saw a handsome boy about the same age as him or a year older, smiling down at him. He had short black hair and really expressive olive green eyes the brunette has ever seen. It was so different from Rivaille's cold blue orbs. The boy's green eyes seemed like smiling, too. And boy, was he tall! "Sorry, I was in a hurry. Are you alright?" He asked as he helped Eren up.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm sorry, too. I wasn't looking on where I was going actually." Eren replied, blushing slightly. "And thanks for my phone." He smiled back at him. "My name's Eren Jaeger. You?"

"I'm Bertholdt Fubar." The boy replied, still with that charming smile of his. "Nice to meet you, Eren." He then surprised the brunette when he gave a light squeeze on the hand that he was still holding.

Eren blushed even more at that. Did I tell you he was gay? "Err… Nice to meet you, too, Bertholdt." He said as he slowly pulled his hand away. It was the first time that he got too friendly with someone that he just met. And a handsome boy on top of that, so he didn't really know what to say. "Umm… are you new here? I only saw you now. Not that I know everyone here. Hehe," He scratched his head as he grinned sheepishly at the other.

"Yeah, I actually just arrived in Trost yesterday. My father was assigned here so all of us had to come with him. I came from the city of Stohess." Bertholdt answered. He then glanced at his watch and shook his head. "Much as I want to continue talking to you, I have to go. My friend's waiting for me. See you around, Eren! I might be enrolling in the same school as you." He gave the brunette another charming smile then he hurriedly left.

Eren smiled as he followed Bertholdt's retreating figure with his turquoise orbs. "He's nice," He murmured then turned and continued his journey home, with Rivaille and Petra no longer in his mind.

* * *

"Where did you and Petra go yesterday?" Eren asked as he and Rivaille went to school the next day. Petra didn't come with them for she said she's going on an errand for her mother first thing in the morning. The raven offered to help her but she refused saying that she got things at hand.

"It's none of your business." Rivaille snapped as he parked his red Lamborghini to its usual parking spot. He then got out of the car and went inside the building where their classroom was, not bothering to lock the car or wait for Eren.

"Hey! I was just asking. No need to be rude." The brunette said with a pout as he tried to catch up with Rivaille. For someone who's vertically challenged, the raven sure has long strides. Staring at the back of the smaller male's head, he couldn't help but comment. "You've grown an inch or two taller, Rivaille. Last time I checked, you just reached my shoulder, now your head's almost at my chin."

Rivaille scowled at the comment about his height and was about to turn and hit Eren when he realized that the brunette actually knew his height. "Annoying stalker…" He muttered under his breath and just went on walking but Eren heard him well enough.

And the brunette pouted again at that. "You're just the only one who finds me annoying!" He exclaimed indignantly but the raven just ignored him and as if he didn't hear anything. "Hey-"

Eren suddenly gasped when he passed by the faculty office, the door suddenly opened almost hitting him square on the face. He swiftly took a step back so he wouldn't be hit by the hard door but unfortunately, he lost his balance thus making his butt go in contact with the floor. "Geez. Watch it, you dummy!" He snarled at that someone who opened the door, not caring if he or she was a teacher since it was the faculty room's door that suddenly opened.

"Why do we always meet like this?" A familiar friendly voice asked which made Eren look up. There, he found a smiling black-haired boy with expressive olive green eyes. His own turquoise eyes widened when he recognized the one standing in front of him.

"Bertholdt!" He exclaimed, a little blush creeping on his cheeks, when the other's words registered in his mind. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he accepted the hand the boy offered.

Bertholdt pulled him up effortlessly. "Well, I'm going to study here. Remember what I told you yesterday that we could be going to the same school?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Eren replied with a grin. "So, welcome in Legion University. I hope you enjoy your stay here. What year are you and what class are you in, by the way?"

"I'm a senior. Section A." The boy replied as he looked at his class card to check if he had the information right.

Eren's face instantly lit up when he heard him. "So we're classmates, then. Great!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Jaeger, hurry up." Rivaille's impatient voice made Eren and Bertholdt to turn around. The two looked up and saw the stoic boy approaching them. When Rivaille realized that Eren wasn't with him anymore, he decided to go back and look for him. Why he did that though was beyond himself. One thing he knew was that the brunette was sort of clumsy sometimes and he wouldn't want Irvin to chew his head off if he let Eren get hurt. He then scowled when he saw Bertholdt. "Who are you?" He demanded in an arrogant tone, not liking the way the boy was standing so close to Eren.

"I'm Bertholdt Fubar. I'm a new student here." Bertholdt replied with a smile. "And you are...?"

"Rivaille," The smaller raven replied with that annoying monotonous voice of his. He didn't know why but he's really irritated. He then turned back to Eren who, he noted in surprise, was blushing furiously. What the fuck? "Come on, Jaeger. We're almost late." He said then he turned to walk again, but not before giving the brunette a look that told him to follow immediately or else he'd be in serious trouble.

Eren grinned sheepishly as he turned back to Bertholdt. "I'm sorry about his attitude, Bert. Don't mind him, he's just a cranky old man." He said which made Bertholdt laugh. "Anyways, let's go?" The taller boy nodded eagerly then they followed Rivaille to their classroom.

* * *

*** **I hope you like Bertholdt! I like him more than Reiner and I don't know why. Haha! I'm open to suggestions by the way. I'd be very glad to hear anything from you so thoughts? :)

~koichii


	3. I'm Sorry, Eren

A/N: Wow! Overwhelming 20 reviews! Thank you so much! So once more, special mention corner to my awesome reviewers **~ Natuur18, layer14, Guest (1), viviana, Aqe Hycko, Guest (2), Clumsy Owl, Tea, Guest (3), hushg, Kitsunewolfsama, Animo32124, Guest (4), Ouma, Daktasinsanity, SecretsTellNoLies, xXArtemisXFantasyXx, anita4869 **and **Evileh Kitty ~**

*** **To Guest, I am girl. Haha! No worries there. :D

**** **I'm open to suggestion on scenes you wanted to have in this fic. I've posted this in AO3 and I've received suggestions there. Though I won't promise anything but I'll try my very best to have you all satisfied.

***** **I'm going to hurt Eren (physically and emotionally) as much as I can so I pardon me if you don't like it. But don't worry, I'd make Rivaille do a lot of groveling here. Haha! By the way, I changed Eren's eyes from emerald to turquoise. It seemed like it's his eye colour or something. XD

Warning: A bit fluffy chapter. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**My Adorable Stalker**

_"You know, if you're going to stalk someone, you should be less obvious. For starters, try not to stand in the middle of a field, gawking at your prey." ~Kristin Walker, A Match Made in High School_

"Hn, you're a new student huh." Mike said as he tapped his chin thoughtfully while staring at Bertholdt's class card, as the tall boy stood in front of his desk. Sniffing a few times in the air, he then turned his gaze to the boy who instantly straightened his posture. "You came a day too late. I already gave out the final project and grouped everybody."

"He could join us, Mike-sensei." Eren said while raising his hand. The blonde teacher and Bertholdt looked and him at his suggestion. "Well, if it's okay with Bert, that is." He added as he grinned at the other.

"Aren't you going to ask our opinions, Jaeger?" Rivaille piped in with a deep frown on his face. Did the brat just call the newbie 'Bert'? They just met and now the brat's calling the other with his nickname? Wait, why the fuck does he care anyway?

"Oh, it's alright with me, Rivaille." Petra said with a smile then she turned to Irvin who was seated beside her. "The more the merrier, right, Irvin?"

Irvin nodded as he smiled at the new student who was trying not to look so hopeful. "Of course. You're welcome in our group, Bertholdt."

Bertholdt smiled at that while Eren heaved a sigh of relief. He was actually worried for a minute there that Petra and Irvin wouldn't be okay with it like Rivaille. Speaking of the stoic raven, he turned to him with a small smile on his own face. "Come on, Rivaille. We'd lose nothing if we let Bertholdt join." His eyes resembling those of a cute puppy as he tried to convince the boy.

Mike, Bertholdt and everyone waited with baited breath for Rivaille's reply. The stoic boy was known for his blunt and I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude so they really couldn't tell what he'd do. His emotionless expression wasn't any help at all.

A few seconds passed and Eren began to sweat as Rivaille went on staring at him, not saying anything. "Err... Rivaille?" Hey, it was one of his dreams that the love of his life would look at him, in the literal sense, but he didn't want it like this. Their classmates and teacher were staring at the both of them, making the brunette uncomfortable.

Bertholdt, sensing Eren's discomfort, moved forward. "It's alright if you don't want to, Rivaille-san." He said with a gentle smile, making the stoic raven scowl even more. "Mike-sensei," He turned back to the teacher who was watching the scene develop with interest. "I'll just go solo. I can play the bass guitar and drums."

"Drums? Cool!" Eren exclaimed, his attention shifted from Rivaille towards Bertholdt when he heard what the latter had said. Oblivious to, or just noticing the way Rivaille's expression grew dimmer, he turned to him with sparkling turquoise orbs. "I want Bertholdt in our group, Rivaille! He can play drums! It's so cool!"

"Please, Rivaille?" Petra chimed in, looking hopeful, too.

Now what would someone do if he was at the receiving end of double puppy eyes attack? _Fuck, _Rivaille mentally cursed for he knew he couldn't say no to puppy eyes, especially when those eyes that belonged the annoying brat. _No, shit. I meant, Petra's eyes, not the brat's. Fuck. Why am I talking in my mind?_

"Rivaille?" Eren's voice pulled the raven out of his angry musings and made him look up. And the smaller male scowled once more when he felt his eyes being pulled onto beautiful turquoise orbs. _Ugh. Fuck, fuck. I didn't just think his eyes were beautiful._

"Fine," He grunted which made the brunette cheer in delight.

"Thanks, Rivaille!" Eren exclaimed then he turned to Bertholdt who was also smiling at him. "'Welcome to the group, Bert."

"Thanks, Eren." Bertholdt said as he went to sit beside Eren. "Have you began to plan about the final project yet?" He asked as Mike started the class that morning.

Eren shook his head as he got his music notebook to copy what the blonde teacher was writing on the board. "Nope, but we'll talk about it later during lunch." He replied. "Hey, can you teach me how to play drums? I've been wanting to learn how to play that particular instrument for a while already but Mikasa's busy with the Student Council and her part-time job to teach me."

"Sure," Bertholdt replied, happy to be of service to the brunette. "How about this Saturday? We can practice at home, I have my own drum set."

"Yay!" Eren cheered, though in a hushed tone so Mike couldn't hear him. "I'm a fast-learner, Bert. You won't have problems with me." He assured the other boy with a confident grin. If there was one thing Eren Jaeger was good at, aside from stalking Rivaille, it was playing musical instruments, though he was having a bit of difficulty with the drums.

"It's a date then." Bertholdt said, making the brunette blush. He chuckled as he ruffled the Eren's hair playfully as the latter pouted at him.

Unbeknownst to the two, Rivaille, Hanji and Mikasa witnessed the whole exchange. The two girls looked at Rivaille who, unconsciously, now had a deadly expression on his face. "I think someone's jealous, Mikasa." The brunette in glasses whispered in glee. Mikasa just shrugged and didn't reply though in her mind she was agreeing with Hanji. _Rivaille, you idiot._

* * *

Days passed and Bertholdt easily fitted into senior class A of Legion University. Aside from Eren, he also made friends with Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Hanji, Irvin, Mikasa, Armin and Petra. Everybody liked the soft-spoken boy except for Rivaille. The stoic raven would always glare at the other whenever he sees him, especially when he's around Eren, which was practically most of the time since they all have the same subjects together.

"Tch, what's taking that brat long?" Rivaille muttered as he glanced at his watch. He had less than ten minutes to fetch Petra and drive to the university and the brat was making him wait. "Tch," Letting out another annoyed grunt, he got out of the car and went inside the gate leading to the Jaeger household where he promptly met Irvin at the door. "Where's that annoying brat?" He asked before his best friend could speak.

"Oh, you mean Eren?" Irvin asked pleasantly which annoyed Rivaille even more. How can the blonde be so calm when they're already running late? "He left thirty minutes ago. Bertholdt came here and fetched him." The blonde said matter-of-factly, ignoring the expression on Rivaille's face that was screaming he's ready to kill a certain brunette and a new student. "Rivaille?" Irvin wondered when the raven growled softly before turning on his heels.

"Annoying, stupid brat..." Rivaille grumbled as he drove to Petra's house to fetch the girl. Now he only got less than five minutes to bring Petra and himself to school. _Fuck you, Eren. I'm going to teach you a lesson, Brat. Just you fucking wait._

* * *

Rivaille's annoyance, if possible, increased tenfolds the moment he and Petra got to school. Fortunately, the two of them weren't late but what made his blood boil was the fact that Eren had the guts to give him a cheerful good morning and not being sorry at all that he'd had him waiting for several minutes in their house and not having the heart to call him that he went ahead. "Oi, Shitty Brat," He called which made the brunette bounce instantly towards him, turquoise eyes twinkling in delight at the fact that Rivaille called him.

"Yes, Rivaille?" Eren asked, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, making Rivaille cringe a little. Then remembering what he called the brunette for, his expression went colder than before. "Do you need -ugh!" Rivaille's knee got in contact with the younger boy's torso before he could ever finish what he was saying thus making him fall down his knees, clutching his hurt body. "Ugh... W-What was that... for?" He asked, in between coughs as he looked up at the raven glaring down at him. Their classmates stood at the background with Bertholdt and Armin looking shocked, and the latter holding the arm of an already livid Mikasa.

Rivaille didn't speak. Instead, he crouched down so his face was level with Eren's. Grabbing a fistful of the brunette's hair and yanking it hard, making the latter cry in pain, he glared. "Shitty Brat, you don't make me wait." He hissed, cold blue orbs narrowing in anger. Yes, he was really mad. He didn't like being kept waiting, he didn't like being ignored and most especially, he didn't like Eren being so friendly with the new student.

Eren, getting instantly what Rivaille meant, looked down, though he had a hard time doing that for the raven still had his hair on a death grip. "S-Sorry, Rivaille. I... I forgot." He mumbled in a low voice but enough for the stoic boy to hear.

And he realized that there was another thing he didn't like. He didn't like being forgotten. Not by anyone, not by Eren. Growling under his breath, he tugged harder at the other's hair, making him wince again. "How. Dare. You. Little. Shit."

"Rivaille-san, please stop hurting Eren." Bertholdt said as he bravely took a step forward. Trying hard to ignore the death glare the smaller raven was giving him for Eren's sake, he continued. "It wasn't his fault. If there's anyone who's at fault here, it's me. I forced Eren to come to school with me."

"B-Bert, what -umf!" Eren, once more, wasn't able to finish what he was about to say when Rivaille pulled him backwards making him land on his butt, with his back pressing against the raven's chest and the raven's right hand covered his mouth while the left still had a firm grip on his brown locks. Realizing their closeness, the brunette blushed furiously. "Ngh..."

"Quiet, Brat." Rivaille snapped, his breath tickling Eren's neck, making the brunette shiver a bit. With blue eyes not straying away from Bertholdt's rigid form, he went on. "You're as annoying as this brat here. No, you're more annoying." He bluntly told the new student.

The taller raven didn't reply immediately. Everyone waited for what he would say and when he did, it was something they didn't expect him to say. "Why are you so mad? Was it just because of Eren not telling you beforehand he'd left without you or was it because he was with me?" He asked, looking at those cold blue orbs straightly. Where he got the courage to do that though was beyond him.

Eren's eyes widened at that while Petra looked worriedly at Rivaille. The smaller raven's expression was still the same and the ticking nerve on his forehead was the only indication that he was very mad right now. "Rivaille..." The strawberry-blonde girl began, hoping she could calm her fiance before either Irvin or Mike-sensei came. She knew that albeit Irvin and Rivaille had been best friends ever since they were still in diapers, the former was very fond and protective of his nephew, Eren. She wouldn't want them to fight just because Rivaille hurted the brunette.

For as the saying goes, blood is thicker than water.

"Tch," Rivaille grunted then he released Eren by pushing the brunette away from him with a force that almost made the latter hit the floor face first had Bertholdt not caught him in time. Giving one last glare to the two, making Eren pale and Bertholdt to gulp, he left the room.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed as she instantly went to the brunette, checking him for any serious injuries. "Where are you hurt?" She frantically asked. "That damn shorty..."

"I'm fine, Mikasa. No need to worry." Eren said with a grin. He sweat dropped when the girl just stared at him. "I'm used to Rivaille's kicks, remember?" It wasn't a lie. Ever since they were kids, Eren always had intimate moments with the heel of Rivaille's bare foot or shoe.

Mikasa growled under her breath at the memory. She wasn't really against Eren pursuing Rivaille but if he's just going to hurt Eren, the brunette might as well give up. "Eren, stop this already. Can't you see he's hurting you even more?" She asked, hoping that the brunette would listen to reason this time.

But unfortunately for her, Eren Jaeger wasn't good at objectifying things. He's always subjective and would end up making decisions based on emotions alone. "No, Mikasa. It's too late for me to do that." Turquoise orbs clouding with unshed tears, he let out a sad smile. "I've fallen so deep I hadn't hit the bottom yet." Mikasa and Armin looked at him sadly while Bertholdt got surprised at the depth of the brunette's feelings for Rivaille.

"Eren..."

* * *

_-Ding Dong!_

_-You've got mail!_

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pants pocket, Rivaille opened his eyes. Flipping the black phone open, he pressed some buttons so he could read Petra's message.

_Rivaille, where are you?_

The raven-haired male stared at the message for a moment before flipping the phone close again and putting it back in his pocket. He didn't feel like talking to anyone as of the moment. After that incident in the classroom several hours ago, he directly went to the rooftop to ease off his temper. He didn't even attend the morning class for he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate and worse, he'd just most likely snap at anyone again, with Eren the most probable victim.

Eren. He sighed as he laid back down on the hard ground, not minding how dirty it was for the first time. His mind wasn't focusing on anyone or anything but Eren. The brat was just Irvin's nephew and his annoying stalker, nothing more, nothing less. He was supposed to be annoyed at the brat but why do he feel something like akin to guilt right now?

_"S-Sorry, Rivaille..."_

"Tch," Rivaille grunted as he rested his left arm over his eyes and his right arm stretched sideways. It wasn't the first time he hit Eren or beat the hell out of him. For the long time that the brat had been stalking him, he'd let him feel pain with his fist and foot more than a hundred times already. But it was the first time that he got affected with the look the brat gave him that morning. The look on those sea-green eyes bothered him to the point that he wanted to get away from the brunette immediately. It was filled with pain and sadness. And the way the brat looked at him, he got the urge to pull the younger boy in his arms and comfort him. He froze at that thought. _Fuck, Rivaille. Get yourself together. You don't feel guilty._

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice it when the door leading to the rooftop opened and revealed Eren. The brunette halted in his steps when his turquoise orbs landed on Rivaille. He hesitated for a moment, clutching the bentou for the raven a little bit tighter.

He got worried when Rivaille didn't come back for the morning class that he couldn't concentrate on the lessons being taught. He even got detention for spacing off during Math because he was busy thinking of the raven. But it didn't matter to him for he's really worried about Rivaille. What if the boy was really mad at him?

He shouldn't have forgotten to call Rivaille when he left with Bertholdt for school. Heck, he shouldn't have left without Rivaille at all! Now he was mad at him. _Rivaille... _His heart whispered as he took slow, tentative steps towards the raven.

He'd adored Rivaille even since he was just a kid despite the latter's cold demeanor. As his playmates feared the raven, he, on the other hand, became clingy. Rivaille, albeit he was always scowling and scaring the shit out of everybody, was a kind person. Of course, he'd received beatings from the raven just like what happened earlier but most of the time Rivaille had saved him from bullies and looked after him in his own way. And no matter how hard the raven denied it, Eren knew that he really cared.

The adoration eventually became affection and Eren knew there and then that Rivaille was the one for him. Irvin was the first to learn about his feelings for Rivaille and tried to discourage him but he was too stubborn and too smitten to give up. In the end, Irvin was the one who gave up and decided to observe from the sidelines.

_Rivaille... _Eren knelt beside the now sleeping Rivaille and stared at him. He didn't hate the raven for the beating he received today. He didn't have the heart to get mad at Rivaille. All he wanted now was for the other to not be mad at him anymore. Biting his lower lip, he raised his hand and touched the older boy's black tresses that was surprisingly soft to the touch. He relaxed and his fingers got lost onto ebony locks when the raven didn't even flinch at the touch and just went on sleeping.

A few moments passed with Eren stroking Rivaille's hair while the latter slept. When the older boy didn't show up on the cafeteria, he left to find him. Being Rivaille's stalker, he knew fully well where to find him, to the one place where no one was allowed to go during school hours, the rooftop. He knew that if they get caught, it would surely mean double detention for him but he didn't care. All that matters right now was Rivaille.

With a soft yet sad smile on his lips, Eren laid down beside Rivaille, his head resting on the older boy's outstretched arm. Letting out a small yawn, he curled himself against the raven's warmth and followed the other to dreamland.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Eren, Rivaille was awake the whole time.

Because he got lost in his musings, he only noticed the brat when the latter began to approach him with tentative steps. Against his mind's command, he didn't move or do anything and just let the other get close to him but he was ready if ever Eren suddenly decided to get revenge for the beating he received a while ago though the raven knew it wasn't going to happen. Not even in the near future.

Good thing his left arm was covering his eyes so the brunette didn't notice it when his blue orbs widened when he felt fingers tangling on his ebony locks. He was able to wonder for a moment if the brat's hand was clean enough to touch him before he was given another surprise the moment he felt a weight on his right arm and he knew, without looking, that Eren had laid down beside him.

So the biggest question was, why was he tolerating this? Why wouldn't he kick the brat off of him and give him another round of beating perhaps? Why was he feeling comfortable with the warmth radiating off the brat?

Rivaille froze at that as he harshly took his arm off his eyes and turned to Eren, ready to push him off but stopped when he saw the peaceful look on the brunette's face. The brat actually had a small smile on his face, cheeks rosy because of the heat and the light and lips slightly parted as he breathed softly.

And before Rivaille could stop himself, he was already inching closer to Eren, hand cupping the younger one's cheek as he planted a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead. "I'm sorry, Eren." He murmured.

It took him exactly ten seconds to realize what he had just done. With blue eyes widening in disbelief, he pushed the brunette away with a force that had him face planting on the hard floor. "Ow! That hurts, Rivaille!" Eren yelled as he rubbed his nose while sitting up. When he didn't hear any sarcastic retorts from the raven, he looked up only to find the older boy staring at him wide-eyed. "Rivaille? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Had he finally done it? Was Rivaille so mad at him now that he'd never talk to him again? _Oh, no. _"L-Look, I-I'm sorry. I was just sleepy." He said nervously, hoping fervently that everything would be okay between them again.

Rivaille didn't speak for another full minute, making Eren squirm in nervousness and worry. "Tch," He grunted as his expression regained its natural cold facade. "You're really annoying, Shitty Brat." He muttered as he turned to go, but not before grabbing the bentou that the brunette placed beside him before he fell asleep, too. "Come on, hurry up. Class is going to start soon." He added, making turquoise orbs widen in surprise.

With a wide grin on his face, Eren ran to Rivaille's side, happy at the thought that the raven wasn't mad at him. "Rivaille, we're going to have a Math exam tomorrow. I didn't understand anything. Tutor me?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure,"

"Really?!"

"No,"

"Aw, Rivaille!"

* * *

A/N: I'm too sleepy, I don't know what I wrote here. Lol. Thoughts please? :)

~koichii


	4. It's Saturday! Part One

A/N: I'm not proud of this chapter so I'm sorry if this came out boring. Anyways, special mention to the equally special people who reviewed chapter 3 **~ anita4869, layer14, Guest (1), xXArtemisXFantasyXx, Animo32124, Guest (2), Guest (3), Guest (4), Maru de Kusanagi, Guest (5), Guest (6), Daktasinsanity **and **Bottomless Sea ~ **thanks!

**NOTE: **I'm in serious need of a beta reader. Someone who's willing to help me beta this fic, See You Later and my Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fic. Please pm me if you're interested. Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

*** **This chapter is boring.

* * *

**My Adorable Stalker**

_"Fine, I'm a stalker, FINE." ―Molly Ringle, Persephone's Orchard_

_-You got mail!_

"Fuck," Rivaille cursed out loud as he rolled on his huge, clean bed when he heard the annoyingly familiar ring tone of his phone indicating that he's got a message. One blue eye opened and glanced up at the binary clock (yes, binary clock) that was sitting on the bedside desk, he noted the time to be 6:01 in the morning. Cursing the sender who woke him up so early on a Saturday morning, he grabbed the black gadget that was beside the clock and checked the message.

_Sender: Eren Jaeger_

_Good morning, Rivaille! I know I woke you up cos you're always up by ten when it's Saturday and I'm sorry for that. I just want to greet you a good morning. Have a nice day! :)_

'Tch," Rivaille grunted as he threw the phone somewhere in annoyance, not caring if it break. Luckily, said gadget landed on the huge couch located at the far end of the room. The raven-haired boy rolled on his stomach and buried his face on the pillow again, hoping to get another few hours of sleep. _Have a nice day? Waking me up so early in a Saturday doesn't mean a nice day for me! Damn annoying stalker._

Rivaille stayed still on his bed for a moment, willing himself to be able to steal even just another hour of sleep but it was futile. Groaning in defeat and cursing Eren in his mind, he got up and went directly to the shower. If he couldn't go back to sleep, he'd better start the day and start it right he would.

After staying almost an hour in the shower scrubbing and washing all the (nonexistent) filth and grime off his body, Rivaille got out of the equally clean bathroom with just a towel around his hips and a smaller one that was slung on his shoulder. He was on the process of drying his hair when the door to his room suddenly opened, surprising him.

"Rivaille!" Eren exclaimed cheerfully as he crossed the room without invitation and seemingly oblivious, or just ignoring, both of the raven's death glare and his half nakedness. "Good morning! You're up early today huh."

"No thanks to you." Rivaille grumbled as he went to his walk-in closet and stared at the thousands of clothes neatly hung and grouped, deciding on what to wear. "What are you doing here, Brat?" He asked as the brunette followed him in the closet, still having that cheerful expression, making the raven wonder if he's the only one who didn't like mornings. _What to wear? _It was one of his daily problems, aside from the annoying brat -choosing what to wear. _I'm going to throw all of these one day if it goes on like this._

"Oh, wear this one, Rivaille." Eren said as he pulled a black v-neck shirt and dirty white pants then handed it to the raven who had his brow raised. The brunette blushed at the look he was receiving and it increased tenfold when he finally realized Rivaille's state of undress. "Err... I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna wait outside." Then without letting the other reply, he dashed out of the walk-in closet. "Use a belt with that!" He yelled before Rivaille heard the slamming of his bedroom door.

"Tch," Rivaille grunted as he stared at the clothes in his hands. Shaking his head, he slipped the shirt on his head. Eren was still annoying but he can tolerate the brunette as long as he didn't make those sad eyes again. "Stupid brat,"

* * *

But the annoying brat was nowhere to be found when Rivaille got down for breakfast. In fact, it was just him and the butler in the dining area. "Where's that brat, Lucio?" He asked as he sat down on the chair pulled by the old man. He didn't ask for his parents for the couple were in abroad on separate business affairs. His father manages the family corporation -an international chain of hotels, resorts and restaurants -while his mother was a renowned fashion designer that was constantly traveling. It was the routine he had known since he was a kid. His parents would be at home two or three times a month and then would leave for business. And he, being an only child, was left at the care of Lucio, the head butler and the servants. Sometimes, Irvin's parents or his older sister, Carla and her husband, Grisha, would watch over him along with his blonde best friend and their only son, Eren.

Speaking of the brat, where was he?

"Eren-kun already left, Young Master." Lucio replied as he watched a maid place food in front of Rivaille. "But he left something for you." With that, the butler handed the raven-haired teen a short brown folder.

Rivaille got the folder instantly, his curiousity sparked at what it contained. A green sticky note was the first thing he noticed the moment he opened it. On the sticky note was the familiar messy handwriting that could only belong to Eren. The raven's expression slowly morphed from being emotionless to annoyed as he read the note.

_Rivaille! I was actually asked by Irvin to give the folder to you. He said you needed it for the World History project. Obviously I forgot to give this to you upstairs so here it is. Sorry, I couldn't wait for you. Bert's going to teach me how to play the drums today. Exciting, isn't it? Wish me luck!_

_Eren_

"Exciting my ass," The raven muttered as he tossed the folder aside and grabbed the cup containing his favourite coffee blend, all the while thinking of something to do today. While changing, he'd thought that Eren would stick around, just as usual, and pester him until he kicked the brat out literally. But today was different for the brat had a freaking drum lesson today with the new brat. "Tch," He grunted in annoyance as he pulled out his phone and dialed Petra's number.

It took three rings before she answered the phone. "Good morning, Rivaille!" She greeted in her usual sweet and cheerful voice, making the raven smile. "What's up?"

"Are you busy today? Let's go out." Rivaille replied as he watched Lucio refill his cup of coffee. He'd start the World History project later, Irvin surely could wait. But Petra's next words made him change his mind.

"I'm going shopping with Hanji and Mikasa. Wanna come along?" The strawberry blonde girl asked, voice still cheerful, as if she didn't just invite her boyfriend to the one activity he hated the most.

Rivaille took a huge gulp of his second cup of coffee before answering. "I just remembered I have to start the World History project or Irvin's going to throw a fit." He said which made Petra giggle on the opposite line.

"Sorry, Rivaille. I just wanted to tease you a bit." She said, not sounding sorry at all, making the raven-haired male grunt and her to giggle again. "How about we have dinner together later?"

And that, Rivaille thought, would be the cherry of his predictably-boring Saturday. "Sure, see you later then." He agreed. "Enjoy shopping and beware of that Shitty Glasses." He said, referring to his closest female friend, the quirky Hanji Zoe. "She's batshit insane."

Petra laughed this time and Rivaille heard someone like Hanji protesting at the background. "You're mean, Rivaille." She playfully said. "I gotta go now. Have fun, too!"

Rivaille shrugged as he returned his phone in his pants pocket. "Yeah, I'll have fun as well."

* * *

"Sorry for intruding!" Eren exclaimed as he entered Bertholdt's house for the first time. It was actually a surprise for him to learn that his new classmate and friend was just living on the street next to his. "Wow, your place is neat." He said as he looked around the organized living room. It was so much like his own living room for Carla Jaeger wanted things to be clean and neatly arranged always. Her only problem though was Eren's messy bedroom.

"Ah, thanks." Bertholdt said with a small smile. "My mother is bent up on making me and my cousin clean the place thoroughly." He scratched his head as a sweat formed on his temple at the thought. "Cleaning is not my forte really and I sort of hate it but I can't deny it's nice to have a neat surrounding."

"Yeah," Eren nodded in agreement. "I actually know someone who's a clean freak. He's even worse than my Mom." He chuckled as Rivaille's face appeared in his mind. While some were bothered by the raven's apparent OCD, the brunette was amused by it. He personally thought it was cute to watch Rivaille fuss around, especially in Eren's room, when the cleanliness wasn't at par to his standards.

And he found cleaning to be fun when he does it with Rivaille.

Bertholdt, seeing the dreamy look on Eren's face, smiled at the brunette. He had an idea who Eren was referring to. "You really like Rivaille-san, eh?" He asked which made the other to look at him in surprise.

Eren stared at Bertholdt for a moment then he blushed furiously when the other's words finally registered. "E-Eh?!" Was the only coherent word (well, it's not even a word) that came out of his mouth as he vainly tried to stop the blush that was on his cheeks. Then with a resigned sigh, he nodded. "Y-Yeah... I love him." He mumbled, looking away that he didn't see the surprise that crossed the taller boy's face.

"But he's got a fiancee, right? Petra-san,"

The brunette smiled bitterly at that, turquoise orbs glowing with something that was akin to sadness. "What can I do? It's not like I deliberately fell for him."

"Well, have you ever tried diverting your feelings for somebody else?"

"Huh?" Eren looked at Bertholdt with a perplexed expression at the question thrown at him. "Find somebody else?" He repeated as he thought about it. Find another person to love other than Rivaille? Was that even possible? He'd be dreaming of another guy, wanting to be always around and intimate with another guy, could he do it? _No way! I can't imagine anyone other than Rivaille! _He yelled in his mind.

Bertholdt chuckled softly when he saw Eren's expression, making the brunette to look at him questioningly again. It was obvious to him what the other's answer would be. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable, Eren." He apologized. "Why don't we start the lesson?" He suggested.

Glad for the change of topic, Eren nodded enthusiastically. He followed Bertholdt to the room that the taller male considered as his personal music room. The brunette was amazed when the moment he entered the room and saw a bass guitar, a dark piano and a whole drum set inside. It wasn't like the music room they had at home but it was nice. "Wow! You play the piano, too, Bert? Cool!" He exclaimed.

"Ah," Bertholdt grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "I only know the basics of the piano. My cousin's the piano player in the family." He said as he went to the drum set, pulling an extra chair, he motioned for Eren to sit beside him. "Come here,"

Eren scrambled over and sat beside Bertholdt, paying close to attention to what the other boy was saying, making sure that the next time he sees a drum set, he'll be able to play it right.

An hour passed and Eren learned about the different types of drums and Bertholdt taught him how to play a certain beat which he enjoyed very well. "Playing drums was fun!" He said as stood up from his seat and stretched his muscles that were sore from sitting for an hour. "But I'm having a little difficulty reading sheet music while playing though." He scratched his head in embarrassment at that.

"Oh, it's not uncommon." Bertholdt said with a gentle smile. "Just practice everyday and you'll be able to adjust."

"Hn," Eren said with a nod. "Thanks for teaching me the basics, Bert. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Eren." Bertholdt said, still with that gentle smile on his face as he and the brunette went out of the house. "If you have problems or questions, don't be shy to approach me."

"Will do," The brunette replied then he gave the other a questioning look when Bertholdt went out of the gate, too. "Eh? You don't have to walk me home, Bert. I'll be fine. I just live on the next street."

"No, it's fine. I want to be with you a little longer." Bertholdt replied quietly, making Eren blush. He chuckled as he ruffled the brunette's already messy hair. "You're really cute when you blush and go all shy like that, you know, Eren."

"E-Eh?!" If anything, Eren was very embarrassed already. It was the first time that someone told him he was cute when blushing. And he didn't know what to feel or think about it. "Stop saying something like that, Bert. It's embarrassing!"

Bertholdt's amused laughter filled the air while Eren blushed even more. _You're one of a kind, Eren. It's really a shame Rivaille-san's too blind to see that._

* * *

"I'm home!" Eren called as he opened the door with Bertholdt following close behind him.

"Welcome back," Irvin, who was currently going down the stairs, said with a smile. Then he turned his baby blue orbs to Bertholdt. "Thanks for walking him home, Bertholdt."

"Ah, it's fine, Irvin-san." Bertholdt replied with a smile.

"Where's Mom, Irvin?" Eren asked.

"She's out with Grisha." The blonde male replied. "I'm about to make lunch. How about you stay and join us, Bertholdt?" He suggested.

"Yeah! Stay for lunch." Eren agreed with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry, though he doesn't look like it, Irvin's a good cook." He added which earned him a smile from Bertholdt and a light poke on the side from his uncle.

"I want an omelette." A familiar deep voice chimed in which made the three boys to look up. They saw Rivaille walking down the stairs with his usual poker face.

"Omelette? It's for breakfast, Rivaille. I'm making lunch." Irvin said, though he wasn't surprised at the raven's request. Rivaille do have a quirky appetite. "And you know I suck at making omelettes."

"I know." Rivaille replied nonchalantly as he stop on the last flight of the stairs and focused his sharp dark blue eyes at Eren who suddenly found himself nervous. "So you're going to make the omelette for me, Brat."

"E-Eh?!" Eren, in all honesty, got surprised at that. It wasn't the first time that he'd be cooking for Rivaille but it certainly was the very first time that the raven had requested him (commanded rather) to make food for him.

And secretly, he was happy about that.

"You don't want to?" Rivaille asked with a raised eyebrow, dark blue orbs daring Eren to refuse him.

"N-No! Of course I want to!" The brunette immediately replied. Then without further ado, he ran to the kitchen to start making omelettes for his beloved Rivaille.

Irvin shook his head when Eren disappeared into the kitchen. He then gave his best friend a pointed look. "You could be a little nice though." He said. He knew that Rivaille didn't really hate Eren albeit the latter was very annoying to the former. And he knew that he could count on the raven to protect the brunette if trouble comes. It was just that Rivaille was too cold to Eren for Irvin's liking.

Rivaille, who seemed indifferent to Irvin's words, just shrugged and followed Eren to the kitchen without any word. Irvin sighed again then he smiled apologetically to Bertholdt. "Why don't we see how Eren's doing?"

* * *

"This is the best omelette I've ever tasted." Bertholdt said in awe as he took another forkful of the creamy egg and tomatoes, sounds of approval leaving his throat as the food just practically melted into his mouth. "Seriously, this is the best."

"Haha, thanks!" Eren said, a bit embarrassed at being praised. He'd long since known that his omelettes were good (Sasha even cried when she first tasted it) but it was still uncomfortable for him to be praised at something he practically do everyday. "That's the only food I'm good at cooking though."

"It's really good." Bertholdt repeated with a smile. He was about to get another scoop from the bowl in front of him when it was suddenly grabbed by none other than Rivaille, with the latter glaring at the former.

Eren was sweat dropped at the menacing aura that was surrounding Rivaille as of the moment while Irvin just chose to ignore the three of them and went on cooking. "R-Rivaille..."

"This is mine." The smaller raven hissed as he dumped the entire omelette onto his plate, leaving nothing for Bertholdt. "Go make yours." He was annoyed. How dare Eren Jaeger let this new brat taste the omelette that was supposed to be his? God, he'd love to kick them both to oblivion.

"Rivaille, you're so childish." Irvin commented before Eren could recover from his shock. The blonde smiled at his best friend who casted him a death glare.

Rivaille was about to retort and say something harsher to Irvin when he heard a soft chuckle beside him. Turning his dark head, he saw Eren trying to hold his laughter. "What the hell's so funny, Shitty Brat?" He demanded.

"Y-You're funny, Rivaille." Eren said with a snort as he vainly tried to keep himself from laughing. Even Bertholdt was smiling a bit.

"Tch," Rivaille grunted as he began to eat. "How dare you laugh at me, you brat." He muttered which made Eren giggle. Feeling something welling up in his chest at the sound of those happy giggles, he turned back to his food and concentrated on eating. It would absolutely do him no good if he paid attention to those weird emotions he was suddenly having.

"Eren, you got food at the corner of your mouth." Bertholdt said which made Rivaille to look at the brunette eating heartily beside him.

"Huh, where?" Eren asked as he tried, foolishly, to spot the food though he knew he wouldn't be able to see it. What prompted him to do that was beyond the brunette.

"Here, I'll wipe it off for you." The new student said then he reached for a napkin and leaned forward so he could wipe off the food on Eren's mouth.

But before he could touch even the tiniest part of Eren's skin, he was intercepted by Rivaille. The smaller raven suddenly held Eren's face with one hand and pulled him closer, making the brunette blush furiously. Ignoring the adorable expression (not that he would admit it) Eren was making, the stoic raven wiped off the crumbs at the corner of the younger one's mouth with his thumb. Licking his thumb, he watched as Eren stumbled back, face flushed red thus making him smirk. "Eat properly, Brat. You're too messy." He said as he smirked at Bertholdt who's smile was already gone.

Irvin, on the other hand, witnessed the whole scene. He shook his head, already pitying Eren for the troubles that would yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Their Saturday hasn't ended yet! There's part two on the next chapter! :D

*** **I changed Rivaille's eyes from gray to blue since someone from AO3 said that his eye colour is blue. I haven't verified it but I kinda like blue over gray so yeah...

**** **Bertholdt will get even on the next chap! Jealous Rivaille! Haha! I need a beta reader! ^^

Thoughts?

~koichii


	5. It's Saturday! Part Two

A/N: Sorry for the very late update minna! So here's chapter 5 of My Adorable Stalker but before we get to it, special mention first to the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter **~ Guest (1), anita4869, Natuur18, PetTheKitten, gust, Kiyamada, akihiko fukuda 71, Animo32124, Gale, love-child-tokyo, xXArtemisXFantasyXx, Michu-92, Guest (2), **and **Miharu Midorikawa ~** THANKS! :)

*** **Contains indirect kisses and Bertholdt getting even with Rivaille. Well, sort of. :P

This chapter was beta'd by jaxfiction145. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**My Adorable Stalker**

_"I think the very word stalking implies that you're not supposed to like it. Otherwise, it would be called 'fluffy harmless observation time'." ―Molly Harper_

"What are we going to do now?", Bertholdt, who'd decided to hang out with Eren a little bit, asked. After lunch, Rivaille kicked them out of the kitchen; saying that he'd do the tidying up himself, lest they miss a spot. Irvin, on the other hand, left for a while to buy something at the store.

"Let's watch a movie!", Eren exclaimed cheerfully. "My mom keeps a lot of movie tapes in the family room and I haven't watched them all yet. What do you think?"

Bertholdt, letting out a slight smile at the brunette's enthusiasm, nodded in agreement. "Good idea. It's been a while since I've watched a film."

"Alright! I'll go get us some snacks, you go ahead to the family room; it's the second door on the right.", Eren said; indicating the hallway upstairs. "You can choose what to watch; they're on the shelf.", he added. With that, he ran into the kitchen and found Rivaille still washing the dishes.

Said raven turned his head slightly to look at the newcomer; only to grunt in displeasure upon seeing who it was. "What's gotten you so excited, brat?", he asked as he went back to scrubbing the plate in his hand.

"Bert and I are going to have a movie marathon!", Eren replied; excitement evident in his voice as he opened the fridge to search for the snacks. Letting out a soft squeal of delight upon finding a box of brownies and some chocolate chip cookies, he failed to notice the dark aura emanating off of Rivaille. "You can join us, Rivaille; if you want to.", the brunette added. Flashing the raven a quick grin, he dashed out of the kitchen with the food.

Rivaille stared at the door for a moment before turning once more to the dishes that needed washing. "Tch. A movie marathon? What a pathetic way to spend the weekend."

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

"Eren?", Irvin called as he opened the door to the family room. "I got what you asked me to buy; it's coffee crumble, though. They'd already run out of...". The blonde trailed off as he took in the scene; his baby blue orbs not believing what he was seeing. "...vanilla."

Eren, seated between Rivaille and Bertholdt on the huge couch, looked up and smiled at his dumbfounded uncle. "Coffee crumble's fine, Irvin. Thanks!", the brunette said as he received the tub of ice cream from the blond male. Grabbing a spoon he'd prepared beforehand, he opened the container and ate a spoonful; not bothering to grab a glass. "Mmm! This is really delicious!", he exclaimed in delight. He then turned to Rivaille and Bertholdt, nearly catching them staring, and asked "You want some?"

"Do you even need to ask?", Rivaille grumbled. He grabbed Eren's hand with the spoonful of ice cream and brought it to his mouth. "This is the only ice cream flavor I can tolerate.", he added; completely ignoring the now blushing Eren as he sent a smug smile in Bertholdt's direction.

Meanwhile, Eren was internally flipping out. He and Rivaille just had an indirect kiss! The stoic raven must not have noticed it; he'd have kicked the brunette otherwise. _Oh my gosh! An indirect kiss with Rivaille!_ he yelled in his mind as he covered his red face with both of his hands.

"Here, Eren." Bertholdt said; pulling the brunette out of his internal squealing. The taller boy smiled as he held out a chocolate chip cookie topped with ice cream towards the now drooling Eren. "Delicious, isn't it?", he asked with a smile after the brunette had taken a huge bite out of the cookie.

"Mmm... Yeah, yeah.", Eren mumbled; nodding slightly as he chewed. The sweet taste of the chocolate chip cookie combined with the vaguely bitter taste of the coffee crumble ice cream was to die for. He had never tasted something so good. "This is the best food I've ever tasted!", he exclaimed with a cute smile on his face. "Thanks, Bert!"

Bertholdt smiled at Eren as he ruffled the brunette's hair; causing him to pout. "Anytime, Eren.", he told the other boy; but his eyes were directed at Rivaille, who was glaring at him. A smug expression appeared on his face. "Anything for you."

* * *

"Oi, brat. Wake up. The shitty movie's not finished yet.", Rivaille said as he poked Eren repeatedly on the cheek with his index finger. It had only been thirty minutes since they'd started the movie marathon and Eren was already asleep.

From the television screen, Bertholdt shifted his gaze to Rivaille. The latter was busy glaring at Eren; whose head rested on his shoulder. "If he's too heavy for you, Rivaille-san, I can let Eren sleep on my shoulder.", the other boy mildly offered.

Rivaille raised an eyebrow at Bertholdt's offer. In all honesty, he didn't find Eren heavy at all; despite their height difference, Eren was even lighter than Rivaille. He'd been able to carry the brunette bridal style once when the latter had gotten his ankle twisted while they were playing soccer. "No, I'm fine. This shitty brat isn't heavy at all.", he replied as he absently held the sleeping brunette closer to him.

Bertholdt stared at Rivaille for a moment before shaking his dark head; thus, earning himself a glare from the raven. "I just find it ironic; for while you get irritated when Eren gets clingy, here you are; letting him sleep on your shoulder.", he commented; his tone holding no malice at all. The boy could only feel confused at the contradictory actions of the smaller raven.

"What do you want me to do? Push this brat away?", Rivaille asked; tone menacing enough to have Bertholdt swallowing audibly in fear. "And he's not just clingy; he's my fucking stalker.", he added; watching in satisfaction as the other boy's eyes widened in surprise at the knowledge of Eren being Rivaille's stalker. "Scared now?", he taunted. Surely, the kid would stay away from the brunette now. Who, in their right mind, would want the most annoying stalker as a friend?

Bertholdt was silent for a moment; looking thoughtful. Then, after a moment of contemplation, he blushed slightly and smiled. "I wouldn't mind if someone like Eren stalks me.", he said quietly as he stared at the snoring brunette in amusement. "Who wouldn't want an adorable stalker like him?" The shorter male just stared; absolutely dumbfounded.

"Me," was Rivaille's immediate reply. He then got up from the couch; causing Eren to fall face first onto the furniture.

"Ow, Rivaille! That hurt!", Eren whined as he sat up and sleepily rubbed one eye. "Wait, are you leaving already?", he asked; disappointment lacing his voice as he noticed the raven heading to the door.

"I have to go. I have a dinner date with Petra.", Rivaille replied; then he left without looking back. He was annoyed; at Eren, Bertholdt, and perhaps even at himself. The reason was beyond him, however. Preferring not to dwell on complicated topics, he hastily went downstairs and said goodbye to Irvin, who was about to go upstairs.

Eren, on the other hand, was confused with Rivaille's actions. He'd been used to the raven's cold and rude demeanor, but what happened a few seconds ago was... weird. Rivaille seemed in kind of a hurry; and was he avoiding Eren's stare?

Eren shook his head at the absurdity of such thoughts. Rivaille didn't feel anything for him to begin with; and didn't he just say that he's in a hurry because he had a dinner date with Petra? The brunette's lips curved into a bitter, sad smile at his own argument.

He wasn't the envious type of person; he had a good family, loving friends, and a decent life. Eren was actually content with what he had as of the moment, but he couldn't help but resent Petra a little; not because she's pretty, wealthy, or a female. The brunette only had eyes for the heart she had stolen; namely, Rivaille's. Life would've been perfect, if only that heart was his.

However, as the saying goes; "Nothing can ever truly be perfect."

Does that mean there really was no chance for him and Rivaille?

Choosing not to dwell on his bitter, sad thoughts, Eren shook his head and turned to Bertholdt, who was staring at him. Suddenly self-conscious, he rubbed the back of his head shyly and gave the other boy a sheepish grin. "Sorry for sleeping, Bert."

Bertholdt smiled at that. "Don't be. It was fun.", he said; making Eren stare at him confusedly. _Sorry, Rivaille-san. I like Eren too._

* * *

"How was your day?", Rivaille asked Petra as they were having dinner at one of the three most famous eateries in the city of Trost; Cafe Rosa.

"Oh, it was very fun! Hanji and Mikasa took me to some very nice shops here in Trost City.", Petra replied with a cheerful smile on her pretty face. She then went on blabbering about her lively Saturday.

Rivaille rested his cheek on his palm as he listened to his girlfriend talk; a small smile on his usually serious face. This was the perfect weekend he'd envisioned; spending alone time with Petra as they ate and talked about their day and/or anything they could think of. There wouldn't be any annoying stalkers, brats, and worst of all; stalkers that _were_ brats.

The raven froze when he'd realized where his train of thought was heading. _Shit, I'm not thinking of that brat!_

"Rivaille?" Petra's voice pulled Rivaille out of his internal yelling. "You were spacing out. Are you not feeling well?", she asked; worry evident on her expression and voice as she looked over her boyfriend.

"No, I'm fine.", the raven replied, then took a sip from his cup of coffee. "I was just thinking about something. What were you saying again?"

Petra let out a relieved smile at Rivaille's answer. "I'm glad you're alright. Anyways, I bought something for you too." she said as she took out something from her bag and handed it to the raven with a soft smile. "Here. I know you'll like it."

Rivaille accepted the object Petra handed him; finding it small enough to fit in his hand. It was a dark blue guitar keychain with his name inscribed at the back. It was nice and genuinely made him smile. "You're right; I like it. Thanks, Petra.", he said. Then, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The strawberry blond girl giggled; her cheeks turning pink. "I'm glad you like it. I actually thought of you when I saw that one; and the shop owner offered to have your name inscribed."

"It's good.", the raven said and nodded in approval as he gazed at the intricate letters, coloured silver, carved on the keychain. Eren will be really jealous once he sees it. _Fuck, Rivaille! I said stop thinking of the brat!_

"Rivaille? Petra?" A familiar deep voice called which made Rivaille and Petra to look up. They saw, standing a good distance from them, Irvin, Bertholdt, and Eren.

Petra's face immediately lit up at the sight of Irvin. "Hey! It's good to see you here!", the strawberry blond girl exclaimed as she motioned for the three to come over. "Join us. Rivaille wouldn't mind, would you?", she asked in a sweet tone; turning to her boyfriend.

Not wanting to disappoint Petra, Rivaille nodded. He then stared blankly as Irvin, Bertholdt, and Eren joined them; the brunette sitting beside Bertholdt and opposite of Rivaille. "Why are you three here?", the smaller raven asked; eyeing Irvin, who just smiled and shrugged.

"Eren wanted to have dinner out; and since Grisha and Carla called that they won't be home until tomorrow, I decided to take these two here.", the blonde replied as he got a menu from the waitress. "Okay, boys. Choose what you want to eat.", he told Eren and Bertholdt; who both instantly began scanning the menu.

"You act like you're their father." Rivaille couldn't help but comment at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Irvin smiled at his best friend while Petra giggled. "I think it's cute.", the girl said, which made Irvin scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Tch.", Rivaille grunted. Then, he raised an eyebrow at Eren, who touched his hand with the purpose of getting his attention. "What?", he asked; voice still as emotionless as ever.

"Umm..." Eren blushed as he played with his fingers; his turquoise orbs looking away in embarrassment. "I-It's my first time here, Rivaille. What's good in here?", the brunette asked with a meek attitude that was out of character for him.

"Their buttered chicken is good, Eren." Bertholdt said before Rivaille could speak. The taller raven smiled when the brunette looked at him. "My cousin and I went here the other night.", he explained.

"Oh," Eren's mouth formed a little 'o' at that. How come Bertholdt, who had just recently moved into Trost City, got to eat at Cafe Rosa? _Unfair! Mom and Dad should've brought me here sooner._ He thought with a pout as he searched for the buttered chicken on the menu. "Buttered chicken it is, then!", he exclaimed; making Bertholdt, Irvin, and Petra laugh.

Meanwhile, Rivaille scowled as Eren's attention was diverted to Bertholdt. His scowl deepened upon seeing the two began talking cheerfully. Turning his attention to his unfinished steak, he cut a portion off of it and stabbed it viciously with the fork he held. "Oi, brat," he called.

"Yes, Riv-umf!" Eren was abruptly cut off by Rivaille suddenly shoving a forkful of steak into his mouth. Beautiful turquoise orbs then widened in surprise as the brunette finally registered the taste of the food he was chewing. "Wao! Dish ish dericious!" ("Wow! This is delicious!")

Rivaille couldn't help but smirk as he cut another portion of steak and raised it to Eren's mouth again. "Sirloin steak is Cafe Rosa's best seller." he said as Eren leaned forward to have another bite of the juicy meat; not quite realizing that his crush was fork-feeding him.

"I want sirloin steak too!", Eren declared; making Irvin and Petra laugh again. Really, he just wanted to eat everything that was on Cafe Rosa's menu; hopefully, Irvin would let him. "Eh?" Turquoise orbs blinked in confusion when a hand came to rest on his cheek; making him face Bertholdt, who was seated beside him. "Bert?" he asked; wondering what the other boy was up to.

Bertholdt smiled at Eren as the latter looked curiously at him. "You're really a messy eater, Eren." the taller boy said and got a table napkin. He then wiped away the little bits of food clinging to the brunette's lips. "You're so cute.", he added as he pinched Eren's cheek; effectively making him blush.

"E-Eh?! Stop teasing me!", Eren yelled; his cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. Everyone laughed except Rivaille, who was now openly glaring at Bertholdt. _Nobody makes Eren blush except me, you bastard. Annoying._ he silently growled.

* * *

A/N: And there it is! Thoughts? :D

~koichii


	6. Hugs and Kisses

A/N: Woot! It's been a while. Philippines was really devastated when Typhoon Haiyan (it's named Yolanda here) entered the country. Several islands, that were close to where I live in, were destroyed and people lost their loved ones, their houses and properties. It was so sad. All I could see in my facebook account and on the news were about the devastation the typhoon left. Anyways, lots of people were more than willing to help and were setting up relief drives for the victims. It's good to know that there's still some hope for humanity after all. Though I surely hope the Philippine government would seriously do its job and not just gloss over facts just to look good in the eyes of the public. Shame on them.

Enough of my rambling. Here's chapter six of My Adorable Stalker. To the people who reviewed last chap **~ xMiss Shizaya Michaelisx, Michu-92, Guest (1), xXArtemisXFantasyXx, TaigaBunny, fierygummybears, Friends-With-Cats, AnnCargo, Corporal Ravioli, PetTheKitten, Maru de Kusanagi, Guest (2), Cyanical, Animo32124, Anonymous, Tennu, Kurariisu Takomo, Kyuubi-kun666, MeowKasa, Natuur18, huangangelin **and **CsillaDream ~ **THANKS! :D

*** **Some serious stuff in this chap. Fluff will be back on chapter 7! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. I do not own the songs used in here. It's from **Music and Lyrics **and Stephen Speak's **Out of My League.**

* * *

**My Adorable Stalker**

_"It's never too late for stalking." ~Madeleine Urban, Warrior's Cross_

"What song should we perform during the final presentation?" Petra asked Irvin while the two of them were lounging at the poolside of the Jaeger residence the next day. The two blonds were waiting for Eren to come back. The three of them were playing cards and there was penalty for the loser.

Unfortunately from the last game, it was Eren who lost. Petra suddenly began craving for chocolate fudge ice cream so she and Irvin had the brunette buy one pint at the nearest convenient store. Eren didn't protest for the penalty was too easy. It could've been much worse for him so the moment the words came out of Irvin's mouth, he instantly left to do it.

And while they waited for Eren to come back with the mouth-watering cold treat, the two occupied the two chaise on the poolside, soaking under the sun.

Irvin shrugged as he closed his eyes. He haven't really thought much about the final project in music class since it was still far away. "I don't have any idea yet. Maybe one of you could suggest songs or something," he said as he opened his eyes and his baby blue orbs turned to look at the strawberry blond girl looking at him and gave her a warm smile.

Petra blushed at the smile Irvin was giving her so she hastily looked away so the other couldn't see her pink cheeks. "Ah, yeah... I don't have any idea yet, too. Maybe Rivaille, Eren and Bertholdt could think of something."

"It'll eventually come to us," Irvin added then he abruptly stood up, surprising Petra in the process. "That reminds me, I have something to show you," he said as he looked down at the strawberry blond girl who was still lounging comfortably on the chaise. "Or let you hear, rather."

Petra tilted her head curiously at Irvin. "What is it?" she asked.

Irvin shrugged as he held out his hand to the girl. "Who knows?" he replied cryptically then he chuckled when she pouted at him. "You'll see. So, let's go, my lady?" he bowed playfully after saying that last line.

A small blush dusted Petra's cheeks as she giggled and accepted Irvin's hand. She blushed even more when the blond squeezed her palm a little. "Okay, I'm up. What's the plan?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Irvin smiled back at her as he slowly led her inside. "And now we go to the music room."

* * *

"What's in here?" Petra asked when they got into the music room. She watched as Irvin went to the ebony grand piano at the center of the room and sat in front of it.

"Come here," Irvin said as he patted the vacant space beside him. "Eren and I watched a movie last night and this one was played by the guy. I couldn't find any music sheet of it so I just decided to play it by ear." the blond explained when the girl sat beside him. "Listen," then with that, he began to play and sing at the same time.

_Figuring out you and me_

_Is like doing a love autopsy_

_They could operate all day long_

_And never figure out what went wrong_

_Love autopsy, love autopsy_

_What went wrong?_

Petra was left speechless when Irvin finished the song. It was a short and simple one and the blond just got it from some movie but still, he sang it in such a way that had her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst any minute. _Gosh, what are you making me feel, Irvin Smith?_

"What do you think?" Irvin asked as he turned to Petra only to have his breath caught in surprise at the soft smile that the strawberry blond girl was giving him as of the moment. Goodness, she looked angelic.

"It's beautiful," Petra said, the smile still intact on her face as she looked up at him, her brown orbs swimming with emotions she couldn't express. "Irvin..."

Irvin didn't miss the look in Petra's eyes and he let out a soft smile of his own as he turned to play another one and singing along with it once more.

_Maybe it's her face, no makeup at all_

_Maybe it's her hair ―soft, golden and wind-blown_

_It could be all these things_

_But I think it's her smile_

The blond stopped playing when he heard Petra's soft gasp beside him. There were tears in her eyes when he turned to look at her again. "I know you're already engaged to Rivaille and I know I'm not supposed to do this but I don't think I can keep this to myself anymore," he said, his blue orbs not leaving the girl's brown ones. "I love you, Petra."

The tears that she was stopping fell to her cheeks as Petra flung herself to Irvin and latching her arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Irvin!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, Eren was outside the music room watching them with wide turquoise orbs.

So his suspicions were right. Irvin and Petra have feelings for each other. Though he was happy for the two of them, he was worried about what Rivaille's reaction would be. The raven would surely get hurt if he found out about it. "I wonder how they would tell him," he mumbled to himself, not noticing someone coming up to him.

"Wonder how they would tell who?"

"I wonder how they would tell ―Rivaille!" The brunette exclaimed in surprise and panic when he realized who it was beside him. Glancing inside the room to see that Irvin and Petra were still in lip lock and didn't seem to hear his outburst, he panicked even more. _What to do? What to do? Come on, Eren, think! _"Ah, Rivaille! I bought chocolate fudge ice cream! Let's go open it before Petra could get her hands to it!" he said in a fake cheery voice as he pushed the raven away, hoping to lead him away from the music room. He knew he should tell Rivaille about what he saw but he didn't know if he's in the right place to drop the bomb on him.

But it seemed like he didn't need to worry anymore for Rivaille, sensing that there was something off with him, pulled away from his grasp and went around him to enter the music room. "What the hell are you hiding, brat ―Oh," the raven mumbled, his gaze still bored as he watched with disinterested eyes, Irvin and Petra pull away from each other.

"Rivaille! Don't ―" Eren began but he was cut off when the raven glared at him. He gulped as fear clawed in his chest. It was the first time that the boy was glaring at him like he was an enemy.

"Don't meddle in things that don't concern you, brat," Rivaille snapped. "Now get lost."

"But ―"

"Eren," Irvin cut him off this time. The brunette looked at his uncle who was silently telling him they'll deal with it themselves. "Please leave us for a moment."

Eren reluctantly nodded then before he left, he took one last look at Rivaille who had his back to the brunette and was staring at Irvin and Petra. "Okay," he mumbled. "But don't kill each other!" Then before Rivaille could snap at him again, he ran away from the room.

Irvin chuckled at that while Petra looked worried. Rivaille just grumbled under his breath before turning to the two in front of him. "So, what now?"

* * *

As Rivaille, Petra and Irvin talked upstairs, Eren was walking to and fro in the living room, too worried to stay put. The music room was sound proof so who knew if Rivaille and Irvin weren't killing each other already? Paling at the thought, he ran to the stairs, ready to go back into the room.

Then he stopped. Rivaille and Irvin were calm and level-headed, though the former could be violent when he wanted to. But still, his uncle was reasonable and calm. He'd rather sit and talk to settle any disagreements than use fists like Eren does. So there was nothing he should worry about, right?

Taking a deep breath, he headed to the couch and dropped himself there, effectively doing a perfect face plant. He suddenly felt tired, as if all his energy was drained away from him because of the tension he was currently feeling. How the hell did things escalate like this? They were just playing cards a while ago and he just bought ice cream and then Irvin and Petra were already sucking faces when he got back? And worst of all, Rivaille had seen them.

"Ugh, this is just too..." he let out another long sigh when he couldn't find the right word to finish the sentence and express how he feel as of the moment. What would happen to Rivaille and Petra now?

Thinking of many possibilities, Eren didn't realize that he was slowly being pulled off to dreamland. Turquoise orbs closed with the last thought of a certain raven-haired teen in his mind as he let himself drift away. _Rivaille..._

* * *

"Oi, brat," a familiar deep voice called. "Wake up already."

"Ngh..." Eren groaned as he rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up on the couch. So he really fell asleep, didn't he? "Rivaille? What time is it?" he asked before letting out a tired yawn. He glanced at the window and saw that it was already dark outside, with the night sky teeming with millions of sparkling stars.

"It's seven in the evening, brat," Rivaille replied as he straightened up and jammed his hands in his pants pockets. He then flicked Eren's nose when the brunette closed his eyes and looked like he was about to doze off once more. "Oi, don't go back to sleep, Eren."

Because he was annoyed at being woken up, Eren didn't realize that Rivaille just called him by his first name. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep here?" he muttered in annoyance as he rubbed his now reddish nose. Then turquoise orbs widened when he remembered what happened that afternoon. "Shit! Where's Irvin and Petra? What happened? You didn't fight, did you?" he asked frantically as he grabbed the raven's shirt.

"Tch," Rivaille let out a grunt of annoyance as he pried Eren's hands off his shirt. "Nothing like that happened, brat and I didn't kill them," he sarcastically said, making the brunette pout. "We settled it already. Irvin took Petra home while you were sleeping. She took the chocolate fudge with her though."

"Never mind that," Eren said with a shake of his head then he turned to stare at Rivaille who was standing in front of him and scowling down at him. He was trying to read the raven's thoughts and his emotions, what he was feeling at his fiancee's betrayal, but failing big time. Rivaille's too good at hiding his emotions. "What are you feeling?"

Rivaille rolled his eyes and was about to let out a sardonic remark when he saw the seriousness and the worry in Eren's eyes. He heaved a deep breath. Looks like he owe the brat an explanation. "Petra and I broke up. She's with Irvin now," he said nonchalantly as if he was just talking about the weather. "It's kind of irritating but that's it. We're not just meant to be."

Eren gaped at Rivaille's answer. He's just letting it be? "A-Aren't you going to fight for her?" he asked, though his chest suddenly tightened at the thought of Rivaille doing anything just to have Petra back. He admit, part of him was happy that the raven was single once more though he wouldn't say it out loud.

But still, another part of him was hurting for Rivaille. Though he wouldn't show or admit it, Eren knew that the raven was hurt with what happened with him and Petra. After all, he witnessed it himself how devoted the boy was to the strawberry blond girl.

Rivaille shrugged. "Brat, you should know when to fight and when to give up," he said. "Even if I fight for her, it's futile. She's in love with Irvin and not me," he added then his brows furrowed. "Why are you frowning? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm single now?"

Eren let out a small laugh at that question. Yeah, he should be happy now, right? But no, he wasn't, even in the least, happy about the situation. How could he be happy if Rivaille wasn't? "Yeah, you're right. I'm actually mentally twerking as of now," he said which made the raven snort. "So Rivaille, wanna go out with me?" he asked just to humor the other boy.

"Tch," Rivaille grunted as he flicked Eren's forehead, making the brunette yelp in pain. "In your freaking dreams, brat." Then with that, he went to the door. "Come on, let's have dinner."

"You're paying?"

"Of course," Rivaille scoffed. "Move, brat, before I change my mind." He then smirked when Eren hastily scrambled to his feet while fixing his crumpled shirt. _Clumsy as always, Jaeger_, he mused as he observed the brunette trip on his own feet while trying to tame his messy brown locks. _Cute, _he thought again then he shook his head. He shouldn't be calling Eren cute. It's weird. _But it's true._

Maybe something good would come out of this breakup after all.

* * *

That night, when Rivaille was lying on his king-sized bed in the dark and staring at the equally dark ceiling, he recalled what happened that day.

Petra told him that she'd be going to Eren and Irvin's house and told him to follow once he's finished talking to his father who, surprisingly, called him that morning. The call turned into a five-hour phone conference where the old man 'briefed' Rivaille about the family business that he seriously hoped his son would take over one day.

It was already afternoon when he finished his 'talk' with his father and as what Petra instructed, he followed her to the Jaeger residence.

He was entering the house when he saw Eren going upstairs with a serious look on his face so he followed the brunette without letting his presence known. He admit, he was curious as to why the other boy had that kind of expression. Being a cheerful, energetic kid, Eren Jaeger was rarely seen with a serious look.

Eren was standing in front of the music room, mumbling to himself and looking both surprised and confused at the same time which piqued Rivaille's interest even more. The brunette was also mumbling to himself. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Eren say, "I wonder how they would tell him?"

"Wonder how they would tell who?"

He got amused when Eren jumped in surprise but then his amusement faded when he found out what the other was talking about.

Rivaille covered his eyes with his right arm as he recalled what happened with his talk with Irvin and Petra after Eren left them...

_"So what now?"_

_"Rivaille," Irvin began while Petra looked down on her lap, her expression one of extreme guilt. Rivaille felt sick when he noticed her expression. "Why don't you sit down first?"_

_"Tch," Rivaille grunted in annoyance but he went to the couch that was situated against the wall and sat down, his arms and legs stretched out. Might as well get comfortable. "Okay, you two, talk."_

_"I love Petra, Rivaille," Irvin said, making icy blue eyes narrow and brown eyes to widen in surprise. With Petra's reaction, Rivaille deduced that she also wasn't expecting for Irvin to be as blunt as this. "I know she's your fiancee and this would surely put a strain on our friendship but I won't back down. I've already gone this far to give up."_

_"I-Irvin..." Petra murmured, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked up at the blond who smiled down at her._

_And Rivaille looked away at the scene unfolding in front of her. Even if the two wouldn't speak up, he knew that the feeling's mutual between them. But why the hell wasn't he surprised? Could it be he'd seen the telltale clues and signs that the two gave out long before this happened?_

_But the big question was, how does he feel about it?_

_"Rivaille..." He looked at Petra when he heard her call his name. Guilt was written all over her face. "I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with Irvin on the way. I'm sorry."_

_And Rivaille hated it when Petra was sad. She's prettier when she smile and he wanted her to keep on smiling. Letting out a sigh, he got up from his seat and approached Irvin and Petra who tensed a bit. Boring his icy blue orbs down on Irvin, he spoke, "Don't make her cry or I'll take her back from you, Irvin."_

_Surprise crossed Irvin and Petra's faces when they heard Rivaille. Irvin cleared his throat when he recovered. "You're not mad?"_

_Rivaille snorted at the question. "I'm not mad. I'm just annoyed," he muttered and was silently surprised when he realized how true his statement was. Clearly, his brain wasn't able to fully register what was happening yet for he couldn't feel any massive feeling of hurt or pain like he imagined, so many years ago, that he thought he would feel if ever Petra would leave him._

_No, he wasn't in some massive emotional pain. He was just annoyed._

_Petra caught him off guard when she suddenly threw her arms around him and began crying on his shoulder. "T-Thank you, Rivaille," she mumbled, her voice muffled against his body._

_Rivaille sighed as he hugged her back. This girl would always have a place in his heart. She's his first love and nothing would ever change that. "Just be happy, Petra."_

_Petra nodded as she looked up at him with a smile and tears on her face. "You, too. You'll find someone that will love you more than I did, Rivaille. I know it."_

_"Tch," The raven grunted at that then he narrowed his eyes at Irvin who stood up and was looking at them with a smile. "You haven't answered me yet," he muttered._

_Irvin chuckled lightly, totally relieved that Rivaille wasn't really mad at them. "I promise, Rivaille. I won't make Petra cry," he said sincerely as he stared lovingly at Petra who blushed furiously but was smiling back at him._

_"Ugh," Rivaille groaned in disgust when he felt the lovey-dovey aura between the two and he rolled his eyes for not giving it much thought in the past. Irvin and Petra were too obvious. Eren was right all along. "Get another room," he muttered then before the two could react, he left the music room and went to find Eren._

And now, in the safety confines of his bedroom, he wondered why on earth didn't he feel hurt when Petra said she loves Irvin. Okay, there was this small sting but it was too small to be even given attention to. Did he really love Petra like a man would love a woman or he just loved her like he loved his closest female friend, Hanji?

"Tch, this is really annoying," he muttered to himself when he couldn't find any answer to his question. How would he know if he really loved Petra in a romantic way or just the sibling type of love? Maybe he should just ask ―

―_You got mail!_

"What the fuck," he cursed as he reached for his phone that was resting atop the side table. He'd strangle that someone who dared to disturb him at this hour. Flipping the phone open and typing his security code, he raised an eyebrow when he saw who the sender was.

_Sender: Eren Jaeger_

_Goodnight, Rivaille! If you need someone to talk to, I'm just here. XOXO_

Rivaille scoffed at the 'XOXO' at the end, not understanding what that meant. After a moment of staring at the tiny screen of his phone while internally debating whether to give Eren a reply or not (usually he would just ignore the brat), he began to type out a reply.

_Sender: Rivaille :)_

_Why the hell would I want to talk to you, brat? And what the fuck does 'XOXO' mean?_

After sending his reply, Rivaille closed his eyes, deciding to go to sleep already. He'd be late for class tomorrow if he don't sleep by now. But before he could completely drift off, his phone vibrated again. Cursing out loud once more, he got the gadget and read the message he just received.

_Sender: Eren Jaeger_

_Wut?! You dunno wat 'XOXO' means?! OMG! Haha! What planet do you live in? :P xoxo_

Rivaille scowled at Eren's reply. Was the brat mocking him for being so ignorant of some fucking letters? Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he typed out another reply to the brunette.

In hindsight, the moment he replied to Eren's first text, he should've predicted he'd be up all night texting the brat. He should've predicted that he'd be late for school the next day and he should've predicted that he, surprisingly, didn't give a damn at all.

* * *

*** **So, Rivaille and Petra broke up. Woot! Thoughts? Bertholdt will make his move next chapter! ^^

~koichii


End file.
